defenderfandomcom-20200214-history
Manti Lander
"We've got a swarm of Landers inbound and they don't look happy to see you." -Colonel Adams The Manti Lander is the most basic of all Manti fightercraft. Characteristics This subspecies is the basic form from which most Manti originate. They are called Landers because they will attempt to grab a defenseless colonist, claw at him, and then EAT him. The Manti Lander will then subsequently mutate into a Manti Mutant. Manti display insectoid characteristics, and are often referred to as bugs by Colonel Adams. They have a fairly hard carapace, a bioluminescent green glow, and a medium-size red eye. They have a total of eight arms. Two blunt arms are used to grab things, including colonists. Four arms have claws, and are usually used to jab at things the Manti has already grabbed. The final two arms are also blunt, but are located on the sides of the head. These two arms aid in manuverability when in an atmosphere. Like all Manti, Landers rely on their unique metabolism to provide thrust. Tiny pores on the carapace expel this energy at high speed, giving it great maneuverability. The weapon systems of Landers include a reasonably powerful energy bolt. This weapon can track its target, but how it does so, remains unknown. Thankfully, it is quite slow, allowing you to usually outrun it. In the cutscenes, this energy bolt flies much faster and is more powerful. The difference is attributed to game mechanics. Landers can be created in one of two ways. The first (and most obvious) is that a Manti Lander hatches from an egg sac under a planet's crust. The heat from the decay of radioactive minerals, such as Uranium, incubate the egg sac. The second is through a Lander Forge, where a "seed" of some kind is left on the ground, and it grows "roots" to gather nutrients. It has a large energy ball that provides the needed heat to drastically speed up the egg sac incubation time. The new Manti then comes out the top of the forge. History The First Swarm Manti originally were from Hyperspace, but they somehow escaped hyperspace and attacked the galaxy. GSA they Landers clouded out the sun when they attacked Earth with assistance from a related species.(Irata). They attempted to take Mars, but were repelled. The Second Swarm The Battle of Cydonia A massive swarm of Landers and Manti Yellowjackets besieged Cydonia base on Mars, leveling many buildings quickly. Multiple turret emplacements distracted much of the main attack force, until the turrets fell. Several Transports attempted to flee, but were unable to due to the shape of the ground around the base (it is in a relatively steep crater). A single Dropship was attempting to flee from the battle to carry senior personnel out. Kyoto was assigned by Memory to escort the ship. The Battle of Lake Thanatos Not long before the battle a Lander consumed a colonist and changed to a mutant. Another swarm of Landers comprised most of the assault force that attacked the base on Lake Thanatos. During the course of the battle, they were eventually joined by several Yellowjackets and one Manti Gunship. The Battle Lleras Dunes Several waves of Landers attempted to eat stranded colonists during the Battle of Lleras Dunes on Titan. Landers did most of the work, though they also had a pair of Manti Baiters that arrived a little too late. The Battle of Aeneas River Repeated waves of Landers came in from both sides of the Aeneas River to destroy the convoys of Transports. They were joined by several groups of Yellowjackets and two Manti Stingrays. The Battle of Argus Caverns Three waves of Manti attacked the base in Argus Caverns. Most of them were Landers, though several Yellowjackets were also present. They were even assisted by a single Lander Forge to help negate combat losses. The Battle of Oldavai Gorge Repeated waves of Manti Landers attacked a base on Rhea, and were assisted by Yellowjackets, Baiters, and one Manti Assault Centipede. The Battle of Legba Basin Multiple waves of Manti hampered attempts to fortify a base from a squad of Manti Widows. The waves were all basic Landers, and they attacked in groups of five. Wave after wave of Manti Landers attempted to destroy a helpless Dropship in Bromuley Canyon, though one Defender plowed through all of them. Another wave even attempted to follow the Dropship from behind, forcing you to stay with the ship. Battle at the Straits of Ajax/Ismuland At least three groups of Manti in waves of five each, attacked an advance base in the Straits of Ajax. Pairs of Manti Interceptors, Baiters, and several Advanced Manti Landers (towing Infectors) also made a debut. Multiple other Landers were also carrying Infectors. The Attack to the Patriot An incredibly huge swarm of Landers besieged the Battleship Patriot, Colonel Adams' personal command ship. Multiple short range batteries helped, but the Manti were too numerous to fight alone. A few Yellowjackets also participated. The Patriot eventually succumbed to its wounds and initiated a crash landing at Mount Biafra. By the time the Battleship crashed on Mount Biafra, several waves of Manti had already attacked a nearby base in the canyon. The defenders abandoned it. Kyoto then reactivated the turrets and rescued Colonel Adams, But only after having dealt with multiple waves of mixed Landers. The Revoloution of Mars Landers later tried to keep the GSA from taking back Mars. They were helped by the other Manti, The Dreadnaught, and a Brain Bug. They failed. A swarm of Landers later found the GSA satellite relay in the Alchera Asteroid Fields, over Mars. They attempted to destroy the relay alone, but were defeated by Kyoto. Shortly afterwards a group a Intercepters tried to preform suicide dives(or Kamikazis) into the relay. They were repelled by Kyoto. Operation: Reckoning When the GSA was moving in, to take back Earth, the Manti started using all they had to repel them. The Landers tried to destroy the forward base and Dr. Mudo's caravan, but were defeated. When the GSA attempted to establish a foot-hold at Rhone Valley, France, on Earth, the Landers hatched and attacked from all directions. All units around the small outpost were destroyed but, when the GSA found the Queen & surronding Lander Forges, they had to move back to the outpost. When Mudo was using a drilling station to detect the Manti situation on Earth, many Landers attacked the base with help from their Ground Units. Right as they were about to destroy the base, Mudo finished his research and a Dropship evacuated all GSA workers. The Battle at Luna When the GSA found out that there was nothing they could do about the Manti inhabiting Earth, they came up with another idea, destroy it. When the Manti found out about this, they sent multiple Landers, and others to try and stop the GSA. What they found was the Battleship Memory, latched onto the side of the Moon. They were desperate to destroy Memory and tried to destroy her power generators, and her. But were destroyed by a defender squad made up of Colonel Adams, Kyoto, and two others. Memory's generators were kept safe by small groups of Missel Crawlers. Memory eventually shifted the Moon out of orbit, but more Manti arrived and attacked. They attepted to destroy Memory but, were stoped by Colonel Adams.(Who refused to exit through the Stargate.) One Lander attempted to get in Memory's thrusters but, was destroyed by Colonel Adam's falling Defender. The remaining Manti were destroyed by the explosion of Earth. The Third Swarm A Third Swarm was noted to be on the way, but hasn't been seen yet. They might have tougher Landers. Gallery ClassicLander.jpg|The Lander's "Classic" form. Lander Sprite 3D.png|A 3D Sprite of the Lander's "Classic" form. Stargate_Lander.gif|A lander sprite. Appearances *Defender *Defender II: Stargate *Defender (2002) *Lego Dimensions Category:Manti Category:The Swarm Wars Category:Defender(game) Category:Defender II Category:Defender(2002) Category:Landers